Fear And Loathing In New York City
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "A Heartfelt Performance". At the beginning of October 2019, the MK universe and TP universe created heroes, albeit quite by chance, find out specific fears of specific individuals among them, and uses of said phobias aimed at the one who has that fear are quickly utilized for mean jokes at the target's expense by some of the ones in each group.


Hi, all!

I'm intending to give you all an early Christmas present, ironically one that one would consider much more Halloween-like, but hey, there's going to be a 2019 movie adaptation of "Black Christmas" this month, and on Friday the 13th, no less, so it makes much more sense than one would initially believe for me to give this fic to you as an early Christmas gift.

Now, as to what it's about…numerous chance happenstances have caused the heroes from the "Mortal Kombat" universe and the "Treasure Planet" universe to find out that some of the ones from both groups suffer from a specific phobia apiece, and, even though they initially don't give it a lot of thought, they are ultimately unable not to decide to have fun at the expense of the ones with said fears via those same fears.

That said, each and every one of the ones who decides to use a target's phobia against them for laughs are intending to do so on a different day apiece, though all in the same month, and while, in some cases, one is only the cruel joke player and the other is only the unfortunate victim, there are going to be instances in which the same individual plays the role of predator and prey at two different times.

How many times will it happen, who will be who and what will it result in in the end?

Well, PART of that will be shown by me, but reviews from others will decide what I should further show with how I'm doing this, so it'll partially be shown by them.

But anyhow, enough ado.

On to the horror hilarity, and at the end of this chapter, you will find something that revolves around the part you play in this particular story's basic trend.

THINGS TO NOTE:

This is in a timeline that combines "Mortal Kombat" fanfic "Payback Pays Off" and "Treasure Planet" fanfic "An Arm And A Leg".

The stories in that crossover saga that follow the two mentioned above consist of "A Series Of Memorable Events", "Crocked Cat", "Girl Illness Warfare", "Get Your Game On, Go…Nuts?" and "A Heartfelt Performance".

It's required that you've read them all if you are to know what happened prior to this story, as it is a sequel to "A Heartfelt Performance".

This latest installment of this particular series of fanfics takes place on October 1st of 2019, even though I'm starting it more than two months later.

I own none of the characters, given that they all belong to their respective franchises.

Yes, indeed, the title is most definitely a spoof of that movie "Fear And Loathing In Las Vegas".

FEAR AND LOATHING IN NEW YORK CITY

Chapter 1-Dread, Discovery And Dirtiness

One night in New York City, specifically the areas of it where the Doppler residence and the home of the Earthrealm champions were located, multiple, though not all, individuals from both of those places and the place that Jim Hawkins, his mother Sarah Hawkins and B.E.N. called home, were doing a lot of snickering in their minds.

Because, see, in the past two weeks or so, there had been numerous instances in which, albeit quite by chance, one or more of them just happened to be passing by when, well, one or more of their friends was, for one reason or another, acting and speaking in a way that made it rather obvious they were trying to avoid revealing that they were afraid of something that was either present, being talked about animatedly by the ones who spoke of it with them or both.

While no one paid a whole lot of attention to any of this, the ones who had been going by where there friends were, well, were unable to get out of their heads either what few words they heard in what tone of voice from what fellow hero, what little of any of it they noticed or a mixture of both.

Eventually, the desire to play cruel jokes at the expense of one of their fellow heroes overcame the minds of quite a few, but, again, not all, of the Earthrealm champions, Doppler family members and the residents of the Hawkins family home.

Truly, it was irresistible, and everyone planned ahead for what they'd do to whom on what day and how they would do so, taking all facts into account before falling into a deep sleep.

Of course, what ones of them already knew what fears were, well, already known and would be using them at one point or another, or at least there was a chance they would, depending, had not forgotten any of them or who had them, but you get the idea here…it took all the other revelations of specific phobias to set this into motion.

And so it was that different ones of the top heroes in the Big Apple would play nasty pranks involving the phobias of different other ones of those same top heroes on specific days and in specific spots…of course the first chance they got.

Which was quite ironic, really(though thankfully in a good way), since during the two weeks of before that I mentioned, there had been plenty of instances in which fur trappers, fur trade members, rapists, domestic abusers, trophy hunters, animal abusers, human traffickers, con artists, tyrants and/or unethical corporations had been done away with by one, more than one or even all of the heroes, whichever universe they were from, and whatever else might have happened if it had only been the heroes from the "Treasure Planet" universe, the Earthrealm champions made it clear that they were going to be killed in every last damn instant.

Indeed, all of these rotten, lousy, despicable lowlife scumbags would, courtesy of the "Mortal Kombat" universe heroes and their fatalities, die as they lived…horribly.

But that was prior to where we are now, though thankfully every last piece of any and every kind of the scum mentioned above had been permanently done away with by now.

Now, let's begin with each instance of this special and newly thought up "laughter at others' expense" trend of the heroes, shall we?

DAY: October 2nd, 2019

LOCATION: Sheltering Arms Pool, 2533, 1350 Amsterdam Avenue

JERK: Pushy Kitana

VICTIM: Aquaphobic Sonya Blade

It was an unusually warm day for one in October, and because of that, the Doppler children really, really wanted to go to the Sheltering Arms Pool while the going was good in terms of weather, and there were plenty of others who wished to, and would, go there, too.

Since neither Delbert nor Amelia saw any problem in it, they agreed to it, and the latter called their friends on the phone to find out if any of them wished to go to the said pool, as well, and there were several of them who did, although not all of them wished to.

As soon as the Dopplers were there, they met up with Sub-Zero, Frost, Jax, Jim, Sarah, Johnny Cage, Kitana and Sonya, who had all gotten there just before they did.

"Hello there!" Sub-Zero said. "We got here minutes ago, and damn, is everyone excited to see us as part of this! And I see that you're adding to said excitement! This is going to be one great day at the pool!"

"Indeed, and a rare opportunity, as well, given what day in what month this is." Amelia agreed. The Dopplers noticed that, while he was in his bathing suit, as were Jax, Jim and Johnny, while Frost and Sarah were both wearing bikinis, neither Kitana nor Sonya were in any kind of bathing suit.

This surprised and confused them, especially the children, and Delbert asked: "Pardon my asking, but Kitana? Sonya? Why aren't you wearing your bathing suits like us Dopplers are about to be and your friends there currently are?"

"Oh, I just wanted to soak up the sun." Sonya stated. "You know, lie down and enjoy the view, the breeze and the way that, should anyone get too warm from a lot of people in the pool, Sub-Zero will make sure it's cooled enough so that it still feels as everyone would want, plus, if the air gets too warm, he'll do much the same with that, and hey, lots of people think I'm hot, so why not make it literal for them to enjoy?"

"I'm intending to get into my bathing suit, which is under my clothes here like the ones you six are wearing undoubtedly are," Kitana replied, "but I wanted to do some sun soaking up of my own, plus, if you pause for a few moments, it might make getting in feel all the nicer. You know, anticipation of knowing what you have to look forward to."

"Plus, my bikini is under my clothes, as well, just in case I change my mind and decide to swim." Sonya further explained.

"Okay, I guess that all makes sense." Delbert nodded, as did his family, and they all entered where the pool was and took off their clothes before getting into the water with their bathing suits on, barring Amelia, since she was wearing a bikini, with the only females who weren't being Matey, Tillie and Jib and, unbeknownst to anyone but Kitana, Sonya.

Because, see, unlike the one piece bathing suit wearers that the three Doppler daughters were, the reason Sonya didn't have a bikini on was because she wasn't intending to get into the pool at all, and the reason Kitana hadn't yet taken off her clothes to get in wearing her own bikini was because she was waiting for the right moment to do what she meant to do, given her knowledge on what would happen if she did.

Seeing a chance just as Sonya was about to turn around from where she was when explaining her reasons for not swimming(though they weren't her actual reasons, as Kitana very well knew now), Kitana pretended to trip over and pushed Sonya into the pool, making sure to do so in a way so that it could easily be mistaken for her actually losing her footing and shoving Sonya in by accident while doing what she could not to fall over.

"WHOOOAAAA!" Kitana went, and Sonya, as Kitana pushed her, said: "WHAAAA? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" as she fell into the water, and although it was near the edge of the part of the pool she had been standing at and so she could grab it to try and get out(it was a fact that Kitana knew about, so she knew that she would not be putting Sonya's life in danger as would be the case if she pushed her where she couldn't reach one of the edges), she only managed to do the former due to how afraid she was stopping her from going any further.

Doing what she could not to lose her mind, knowing that this wouldn't solve anything, much like what the hell was the fucking case with panicking and therefore why she made sure to do all she could NOT to panic, she was thankfully swum over to by Johnny after he was the first one of the people who weren't Kitana to snap out of their shocked state of what they saw happen and were seeing happen and gotten out of the water by the movie star warrior.

"T-T-T-Thank you, Johnny." she said to him, and he replied: "No problem, Sonya. Anything for you."

"But what the hell was fucking up with that shit, anyway?" Jax asked, and Jim then said: "Yeah, that was very unlike you, Sonya, and we're all quite confused just now."

"Wait…" Kitana asked, pretending to be just as surprised and confused as everyone else was. "I'm sorry about how I accidentally pushed you in…I was just trying to make sure I didn't fall down and shoved you into the pool in the process of barely managing to do so, again, I'm really sorry about that, but…the way that you reacted…you're not…scared of water, are you?"

"What?" Sonya asked as she pretended that her fear was no longer present and, in fact, it had only been shock of her own that caused her to react as she did, as she didn't want anyone to find out that she was, in fact, scared of water. "Of course not! I just got startled and didn't know what the hell to do beyond grabbing the side of the pool to try and hoist myself out, that's all!"

"But you were thrashing about while you did that!" Matey pointed out, and Sunny added: "And, while my being a dog is most likely why, I heard a very loud noise during it all, and I have a feeling that might have been your heart."

"Bullshit!" Sonya barked. "It was NOT my heart, and whatever you may have heard, I can't imagine what it might have been, because it sure as hell wasn't…"

"You know, Sonya," Delbert pointed out, "I would like to point out that you were much more immediate in accepting something given to you from Johnny Cage than you usually are. You accepted his offer to get you out very immediately, indeed."

"If you aren't scared of water, then why were you so quick to allow him to help you out?" Jib asked, and then Tillie added on: "You usually do something or other that makes it obvious that his crush on you is unreciprocated, plus you know what he's trying to do and why."

"So why not this time?" Kitana asked. "Dear Gods…of course. You're trying to hide the fact that you ARE afraid of water, aren't you?"

"I AM NOT!" Sonya boomed. "I'M NOT AFRAID OF WATER, AND I AM SICK AND TIRED OF THIS STUPID SHIT OF SO MANY GETTING THE IDEA THAT I AM!"

"Understood! We are very sorry that we made you so angry, Sonya!" Johnny Cage said, and Sonya asked him: "What do you have to be sorry about, Johnny? All you did was help me out because you were the first one who stopped being taken aback from what happened and quickly aided me when I need it, something I owe you and will forever thank you for, no matter what else may happen between us in the future."

Johnny Cage's face really lit up and a huge smile formed on his face, with him being glad that no one could see his bottom half underwater, since he was now getting a boner as lustful thoughts about Sonya presented themselves in his mind.

However, Amelia then picked up an odd aroma and asked: "Say…what's that? I smell something rather…strange."

Sonya looked over to where Amelia's nose might have been detecting the scent, and so did everyone else, and it turned out to be a great deal of yellow liquid mixed with what water Sonya had been engulfed in while frightened and thrashing in the pool.

"Sonya, is that piss?" Jim asked, and realizing what had happened and why, as well as what that had to mean, Sonya's eyes opened widely as almost everyone burst out laughing, and in the scant few cases this didn't happen, laughter suppression had to be done in one way or the other, and was barely pulled off.

"YOU'RE SCARED OF WATER?!" Jim cackled, and then Sonya took out one of her kali sticks and threw it at his face, nailing him in the nose, and after Jim went: "AAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGHOOOOOOWWWWWW!" upon said nose being broken and everyone now becoming astounded, and looking over, at that, Sonya barked: "I FELL OUT OF A FUCKING BOAT DURING A CRUISE I WAS PART OF AS A LITTLE GIRL, AND I WAS LUCKY THAT MY PARENTS FUCKING SAW IT IN TIME TO MAKE SURE OF IT I WAS SAVED BEFORE I DROWNED! DON'T JUDGE ME!"

Everyone was silenced, and while it was literally blood in the water that Jim was now wailing from his broken nose, which everyone in the pool was now helping him with, Kitana asked: "Sonya, was that really necess-AAAAAAARRRRRPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFF!"

After falling over because Sonya punched her in the stomach, Kitana yelled: "Sonya?! What the hell?! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"I know." Sonya replied snippily. "That's why I just punched you in the guts instead of beating the living shit out of your ass with my other kali stick, and believe me, if that had been deliberate, I would have fucking bludgeoned you senseless with it, so count your lucky stars that you didn't mean to."

She took out the kali stick she hadn't thrown at Jim for emphasis, and Kitana gulped and nodded, making well sure of it that she was going to keep the truth to herself and make sure that neither Sonya nor anyone else ever found out about the fact that she deliberately pushed Sonya in in order to elicit cruel pleasure from her fear and how she was humiliated in the process.

"I'm getting the fuck out of here." Sonya snapped. "Besides how I need to do something about my current attire problem, I don't want to be in anyone's presence, not even Johnny's and especially not yours, Kitana, for a good seven hours…AT LEAST. So I'm going home. Farewell, everyone. Expect me to laugh at whichever one of you ever has a problem like this after today."

She stormed away from the pool and took off to where she lived after finishing these sentences and statements in a most livid and hostile tone of voice.

DAY: October 4th, 2019

LOCATION: The Doppler Residence

JERK: Shocking Jim

VICTIM: Astraphobic Doctor Delbert Doppler

Jim had recently collected specific chemicals and substances for a just as specific reason...it was to make himself a power ring(if you are a Green Lantern fan, then you know what kind of ring I'm talking about), and one with limitless power that never needed to be recharged, no matter what(it was no easy task to do so, but he managed thanks to both what he'd known how to do for a long time and with various pieces of significant knowledge he'd gained, also recently, but before he collected what he needed to make that ring).

There was a lot he looked forward to doing with said creation once he'd finished making it and put it on his right index finger.

The first of them, though, was something he'd been really eager to do even more recently, as finding out about how a lot of things might have gotten Doctor Delbert Doppler flustered or startled or disoriented or whatever, but only one thing actually SCARED-scared him, just a tiny amount of time prior, made him unable to resist making a laugh at his expense based on it, even as said feeling of irresistible desire had not been gained instantly upon him learning of Doppler's only true fear.

So, under the guise of wanting to show his new invention to Delbert, since the canid was always someone for studying and discovering and inventing and repairing and reading and everything like it, being as intelligent and astronomical and scientific as he was, all on levels of expertise, he walked on over to where he knew the Dopplers lived one night, after saying he wished to pay them a visit if they weren't already asleep to his mother(while keeping his ring concealed under gloves he was wearing along with a coat, given that it was a cold October day, anyway, so no one would get surprised or suspect, her or otherwise), and being given her permission, but to come right back home if they were already sleeping and get to bed himself like she was about to.

Nodding and finding out, as made clear before, that, at the very least, Delbert was awake, and, chances are, hard at work, which made it a perfect time and way for Jim to make his move, upon reaching their house, thanks to hearing noises that, even when made quiet by the doctor and behind a shut door of his study room and their house entrance, were still a little bit audible, Jim made his ring have it so that it would, while he had his glove on over it, simply signal Delbert that he was here and wanted to pay him a visit to show him his new creation, but, when he took his glove off, it would unleash what he wished to scare Delbert with and make it clear what he was really visiting for.

When it did the former, Jim waited until Delbert quietly opened the door he was standing at, as he could tell when he heard what was clearly its knob turning following what was obviously the knob to his study room open, and when he saw said canid doctor, he said: "Hi there, Doctor. You got my message, I see." very quietly.

"Yes, and from the sound of things, you can tell there's a good chance that my family is asleep, and you're right, they are." whispered Delbert. "So thank you for making sure to keep it quiet while making me learn of that new ring of yours in the best, smartest way, and I would know about the latter part better than most, if I do say so myself."

"True." Jim nodded, and, while he was giving a regular, everyday smile to Delbert and vice versa as they both entered the house and then Delbert's study room as quietly as they could, he was grinning malevolently in his mind, thinking: "_If I ever write an autobiography, this is definitely going down in the 'Best Of Mean Jokes Ever Played' chapter. Hee, hee, hee…_"

Once both doors Jim had entered through were locked, they continued to speak quietly to each other, with Delbert asking: "Okay, Jim, so, let's get started here, shall we?" Please show me that new power ring of yours so that we might prove able to invent too many excellent things to count off of it, additional power rings, though only for individuals who we can be sure it's safe to give them to, or otherwise, will you?" in the continued whispering they were talking to each other in.

"With pleasure!" Jim said in a suddenly normal but still obviously louder tone of voice as so to make it so that he managed to startle Delbert long enough to take off his glove and make it so that his ring did just what he manipulated its power to do the instant that it wasn't being covered by one of his gloves anymore, and that was to unleash powerful bolts and streaks of lightning all over the place, though he'd made sure that they were the kind that wouldn't reach, let alone hit, anything that could be damaged, and certainly not Delbert, but they would, and did, scare the latter out of his wits(pun fully intended).

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUWWWWWWRRRRR!**" Delbert screamed in pure, total, complete and absolute fright which was nothing short of what you'd call an almost unimaginable level of magnitude, and, as he had also planned ahead as Delbert fell onto the floor and went unbelievably white while being unable to move because of how terrified he now was, he teleported himself and the dread paralyzed doctor to the bedroom where he and his wife slept, and, as he was hoping, Amelia had been jolted awake by all the noise, as had her children, who, as Jim knew, would be entering their parents' bedroom soon, and thus find out about Delbert's terrible fear of lightning along with Amelia.

"Well, hello there, captain!" Jim said. "Your catnap's just come to an end, I see! Good thing it has, because your husband here really needs comfort from you, and, ironically, the kids, for that matter…all thanks to me and my power ring here!"

Amelia's eyes opened most widely when she saw the ring he spoke of, and when she noticed a trembling, whimpering Delbert next to her, as Jim's teleportation act had put him on the bed, lying down on his side, and still unable to move due to how Jim had frightened him so, so badly with the power ring created lightning, while also making it so that he was standing on the floor a few feet away from the bed, she looked at Jim with a look on her face which was nothing short of livid and indeed just as white with rage, anger and fury as Delbert's was with fright, shock and horror.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, JIM HAWKINS!" she exclaimed explosively. "HOW DARE YOU ENTER OUR HOUSE LATE AT NIGHT FOR THE SOLE PURPOSE OF SCARING MY POOR HUSBAND VIA CREATING HIS WORST FEAR FROM A POWER RING OF YOUR OWN MAKING UNDER THE GUISE OF HELPING HIM CREATE, CHANCES ARE, QUITE A FEW EXCELLENT THINGS IN A QUIET WAY! IF YOU'D ACTUALLY DONE THAT WITH HIM WHILE MAKING SURE TO KEEP AS SILENT AS POSSIBLE ALONG WITH HIM, THEN THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN ONE THING! BUT PULLING SUCH A DIRTY, LITERALLY UNDERHANDED STUNT AS THIS FOR YOUR OBVIOUSLY SICK PLEASURE AND MALICIOUS AMUSEMENT?! WITHOUT EVEN CONSIDERING THAT YOU COULD WAKE OUR CHILDREN UP, AS WELL, ALONGSIDE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE TO ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HIM?! I AM NOW GOING TO HURT YOU VERY, VERY, VERY BADLY, INDEED, SO THAT YOU WILL NEVER EVEN THINK ABOUT ANY SUCH DISGUSTING AND DISGRACEFUL ACT AS THIS AGAIN! FURTHERMORE, DELBERT, MATEY, TILLIE, SUNNY AND JIB WILL ALL FORGIVE YOU LONG BEFORE I DO, EVEN THOUGH I WILL AT SOME POINT NEVERTHELESS! MEANTIME, YOU ARE NOW GOING TO SCREAM JUST AS LOUDLY FROM HORRIBLE PAIN AS DELBERT DID FROM YOUR JUST AS HORRIBLE LIGHTNING PRESENTATION!"

Just then, all four of Delbert and Amelia's children entered their room, seeing that it was open but not knowing it was thanks to Jim's special power ring, since he wanted them present for this, too, and when they did, Jim said: "Well, hello, Matey, Sunny, Tillie, Jib. So nice of you to join us. Perfect timing, too. You're going to have to comfort your old man over there while mother dearest mauls me badly. Since you obviously woke up thanks to the crackling I created, you obviously know about everything you need to know by now, so go on and give daddy dearest the hugs and such he needs while the mad as hell matriarch puts me in the place, will you?"

The four pissed off Doppler children quickly made their way to the bed and got onto it to comfort and hug their father while saying soothing words to him, and Matey asked Amelia: "Mommy? Can I watch while you give the big meanie who is jerky Jim over there what for? Tillie, Jib and Sunny over there might not be able to afford to take a pause from comforting daddy in order to see it, but I can, since I did for a time and now it's proven to be briefly affordable, so can I?"

"Of course, Matey." Amelia replied, and so Matey looked ahead as her mother stood up and got ready to pounce on Jim, saying to him as Amelia did so: "So, you think that it was funny to scare daddy like that, you big jerk? Well, let's see how much that yellow ring of yours helps you when you've been nailed my mommy's wrathful, powerful onslaught punishment!"

Yeah, the ring was yellow in order to make it so that Jim would make it be fitting with the fear he was meaning to create as the first thing that it, well, created, though the fact that the Green Lantern foe Sinestro wore a yellow power ring like this one was, well, was a pure coincidence, mind you, since Jim was only thinking of the color of cowardice, not any of the specific Green Lantern characters, good or evil, and Amelia lunged at him.

Just before she was able to do so, though, Jim said: "Sorry! I have to get back home so my own mother doesn't start worrying about me!" while making his ring create a flash that would teleport him back to where he lived, and it was made so that, during the time that he said this, Amelia was going right towards him with her leap attack, but the teleportation flash occurred at the last second so that the only thing Amelia made contact with was thin air, though she saw it in time so that she was able to improvise to use her hand to push down on the floor so that she could summersault and land just an inch away from where the bedroom door was as she stood up again.

Of course, a millisecond slower doing that ring teleportation, and Amelia would have nailed Jim but good, but not so…he'd gotten away, and the Dopplers were left with a shocked and even more pissed off Amelia and Matey(though more so in the former's case, and that's saying something), who could not believe what had just happened.

"That lousy Jim! I should have known he'd have that kind of trick up his sleeve, the way that he said the things he did so eagerly and happily when me and my siblings got in here!" Matey said angrily, and Amelia nodded, adding: "As should have I, but I suppose I was too aghast and enraged to think as well and consider things as rationally as I usually do. I don't remember the last time someone made me this angry. Ironic that it would be Mr. Hawkins, all things considered!"

She sighed in frustration and continued blood boiling rage while going over to help her children comfort Delbert while Matey did the latter alongside her, and as they did so, Amelia's giving Delbert just as much calming both physically and vocally as Matey did alongside her other three children(quietly in terms of talking, mind you, just like all the others in the cases of both Doppler females)was joined by how she said the following words in her mind.

"_Laugh, gloat and enjoy your cheap and dirty trick laden victory while you can, Mr. Hawkins, because as soon as Delbert is sufficiently comforted, nurtured and soothed to be back to normal again and fall asleep happily and calming, or, at the very least, for the latter to happen, I am going to call your mother before putting my children back to bed and going over here once more to hug Delbert and fall asleep again myself. Or at least leave a message. Either way, you are really in for it come tomorrow morning one way or the other._"

Unfortunately, Jim had anticipated such a thing as that before going to where the Dopplers lived, and, before he started celebrating his success in scaring Delbert into being helpless and unable to move despite not passing out, he used his ring to ensure that none of the Dopplers would remember what really happened and, in fact, believe that Jim did just what he said he would and that there simply wasn't enough time to do anything other than find out that the ring could indeed do quite a bit like Jim was hoping it would be able to.

Along with soundproof the walls of his room after his teleportation act brought him there as to where the hell he'd both celebrate and, before that, do what he just did, and, as soon as it was unquestionably safe for him to start boasting and screaming with laughter while celebrating his success with there being no chance of him getting into trouble or anyone knowing about his cruel joke at Delbert's expense, having made things so that the soundproof ring creations on his walls would only disappear once he was tired of bragging up a storm and howling with laughter and felt like getting to bed, plus that they'd turn to what would allow him to turn a lessened amount of sleep into one that gave him just as much as a regular amount of it and then some when he finally went to bed, regardless of the time in which he got into that bed, he unleashed his over the top barrage of laughter and gloating.

DAY: October 8th, 2019

LOCATION: Warwick Hotel, 65 W 54th St, New York, NY 10019

JERK: Headache Kenshi

VICTIM: Phasmophobic Frost

The Earthrealm champions from the "Mortal Kombat" universe were going to be spending a few nights at the Warwick Hotel, and it was very understandable why.

After all, there were quite a few of their fans who were currently in the region of that city who had recently wanted to see them perform in specific roles in various Shakespeare plays, and none of them disappointed any of their fans, whoever they played in whatever, well, play of the Shakespearean creation that was requested of them.

Over those few days, with planning as to when, where and how they'd do each and every one of their performances, depending on the play and what "Mortal Kombat" universe created hero filled what role, things were only too splendid for them and their fans alike, but when the last of the nights came following how, after they finished their final performance, they gave their fans a bonus with the best kinds of demonstrations of their respective abilities in various ways, it would not be a nice night in the hotel for Frost like it would be for the others.

After all, when everyone else was sound/fast asleep, and Frost was just about to be as she climbed into her bed, she fell out of said bed onto her ass and rolled into the corner at the opposite side of the room from how she hit the ground and how it took her by surprise, but this wasn't the only reason she rolled forward into that corner.

Because, see, the reason that she fell out of her bed was thanks to telekinesis, as was how she rolled across the room until crashing into that specific corner, and astonished and bewildered at first as to how the hell this all could have happened and indeed what the hell was happening here, she then found out that these things that had happened were thanks to the telekinesis of none other than Kenshi, who used his telepathy to make her see a hologram of him in front of her.

"Hi there, Frost. How are you doing?" Kenshi asked. "Awake this late? Maybe that's because you think that ghosts will show up and get you!"

"Kenshi?" Frost exclaimed. "You'd best have one hell of a good reason for this nonsense, because let me tell you, I…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE! GHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOST! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!**"

"Yeah, a ghost." Kenshi said, making sure that Frost thought she was actually seeing him and not a hologram along with using his telepathy for another purpose…to ensure that what was actually a telepathy-induced hallucination looked to her like it was, in fact, a real ghost, and not one of those funny Casper kind of ones you might have grown up enjoying as a kid.

Oh, no, we're talking the scariest kind of ghost imaginable, one that would make even the Ghostbusters piss and shit their pants with fear, and Kenshi continued: "You fear them, I've lately found. Although, they're intangible and there's nothing they can do to you outside of scare you with their appearance, provided said appearance is scary enough, though this one's sure is, so why does someone as adventurous, bold and ready to go as you fear them, anyway?"

"HEY, FOR YOUR INFORMATION," Frost said, subsequently referring to what the creators made everyone think happened in "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance" thanks to her ending, which was an insult to her character and, as its successor, "Deception" would make clear, illogical, much like was the case with, ironically, Kenshi's ending in MKDA and how things were shown in MKD, "I WAS MADE TO SEE THINGS THAT SHOWED ME TO BE AN EVIL, TREACHEROUS BITCH ALONG WITH WANTING TO RUN THE LIN KUEI, AS OPPOSED TO WHO THE HELL I REALLY AM ALONGSIDE HAVING SAID DESIRE BACK WHEN IT WAS POSSIBLE THAT IT MIGHT HAPPEN AFTER TSUNG CONSUMED MY SOUL ALONG WITH YOURS AND THOSE OF THE OTHER SIX!"

"Ah, of course, and it must have lasted pretty damn long, given how it started once we were all inside the bastard's body, which, ironically, enraged me and Kung Lao more than it did you and the others for obvious reasons, but while I might have feared ghosts if I wasn't blind, given how much the same things would have been seen by me thanks to what sort of things you've described, though obviously a different-ass matter in my fucking case, I am blind, so it didn't have the ghost fearing effect on me that it did on you, especially since I might have been under Onaga's spell just as much as you were along with the other six after Tsung was deservedly killed, but I hadn't had that bunch of nightmarish illusions put into me like you had gotten it put into you, though again, this was because of my blindness. So I was luckier than you in terms of whether or not a fear of ghosts was developed."

He then put across: "But it all combined to make sure of it you'd forever fear ghosts, didn't it?" while creating an even bigger and even scarier ghost to go with the one he'd already made, and Frost screamed so loud that she nearly woke everyone in the hotel up, her fellow Earthrrealm champions or otherwise.

Further frightened meant further unaware for Frost, as in the way that she was now more scared than before made sure of it that there was no way in hell that she was going to be able to tell that these were all illusions created by Kenshi's telepathy.

"You found quite the purpose for me in our first lives…ironically shortly before it proved to go from meaningful to meaningless when that wall of Tarkata eventually made it the latter. And now, in our second lives, I find quite the purpose for you, and one that will stay meaningful. Remember how I previously said that I didn't go as far as to force someone to admit their fear and then show it to them like you did to Amelia with the dare and ice spider crap in that game of 'Truth Or Dare' we were playing when we first got here in real world New York City? Well, I might not do that, but upon learning of your fear of ghosts, I decided that I was perfectly okay with simply forcing someone to see their fear in a way that didn't involve forcing them to admit it and then making it come alive in some way. Rather, I'm making you see it in your mind and not feel it on your body like Amelia felt the ice spider that you made on hers."

Kenshi saying these words was followed by him making the scariest versions of the ghosts from Shakespearean plays that involved one or more of them, be it Hamlet's father, Banquo's ghost or any other ones of them, one can possibly imagine be made to appear in Frost's mind alongside the other two, adding on: "By the way, about those Shakespeare plays we did parts in…there were some with ghosts in them, as you may recall. I'm guessing you only didn't get scared because you knew that it was just costumes and required for the roles. But now you're seeing real, new versions of them. Of the most terrifying sort. Your blood must be running cold, ironic, since your powers are based around cold and such, and I see that you've gone whiter than snow just now. Even whiter than my ghosts, as a matter of fact. Listen as my ghosts let loose their trademark noises."

Once they did, Frost screeched as she felt tears that turned to ice immediately upon coming out of her eyes do just that…come out of her eyes, the words: "**KENSHI, KNOCK IT OFF! END THIS BULLSHIT NOW, DAMMIT! DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME?! KNOCK THIS SHIT THE FUCK OFF! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOP! STOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPP!**"

While Kenshi telepathy made it clear to him that her heart was now pounding hard and fast enough to sound like a triphammer and she had pissed her pants, though the said piss turned to yellow ice at once, he went: "Why, Frost, whatever is the matter? You look like you've seen a ghost. Well, you don't stand a ghost of a chance against any of my creations. Perhaps, since your confidence, bravery and bravado have all just been killed, you'll see the ghosts of them, as well."

Frost gasped at the idea and shrieked: "**KENSHI, WILL YOU STOP FUCKING WITH MY MIND ALREADY?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE GHOSTS! NOT ONE FOR EVEN A FUCKING SECOND, LET ALONE THIS MOTHERFUCKING MANY FOR THIS FUCKING LONG!**"

"As you wish." Kenshi said. "Besides, I'm suddenly tired of this for some reason, anyway."

Using his telepathy to make sure of it that Frost would believe she merely had a nightmare that caused her to tumble out of bed, since she had without a doubt woken up everyone else in the hotel by this point, though she would know about everything else as it was despite how she would no longer know that he had everything to do with it, Kenshi made Frost see everything as it was before, and when Frost heard knocking on her door, here's what happened.

"Frost?" asked the unmistakable voice of Sub-Zero. "You've been screaming so loud that there's no one in this hotel that you haven't woken up. Literally!"

"I'm sorry, sifu. I had the worst nightmare I've had in some time. It must have caused me to scream like that and…roll out of bed, too…and…uuugghhh…don't ask...I'm sorry, everyone! I didn't count on having that bad of a dream, or any kind of bad dream, for that matter. Why I did, I have no clue, but I didn't want it to happen any more than any of you wanted me to wake you up with the screaming that came with it."

"We know you didn't, Frost." she heard Jax's voice say. "But it did, and it's two in the morning."

"TWO IN THE MORNING?!" Frost exclaimed, unable to believe that she'd been having what she believed was a nightmare for that long despite how it didn't seem to be as long.

"We're afraid so." she heard the voice of Kung Lao say. "So you caused a big problem for everyone else, and yourself."

"As if I can control my own dreams!" Frost snapped. "Well, maybe if I just get out and do some things to get my mind off of what happened here, you guys might be able to get back to sleep, because the way things are with me right now, it doesn't look like I'm falling back asleep anytime soon. So I might as well just go about the city and do this and that to help block what just happened and what it resulted in out of my mind. See you when it's brighter in the morning."

Kenshi was saying in his brain: "DAMN. This was even more successful than I expected. I fucking love it. Well, by the time she's back with us again, I'll have already enjoyed all the pleasure I got out of scaring her shitless, almost literally, like that via my telepathy, so no one will suspect any kind of foul play from me by the time we're together again and eating breakfast."

DAY: October 12th, 2019

LOCATION: Central Park

JERK: Bee Impersonator Morph

VICTIM: Apiphobic Sunny

It was a beautiful day in Central Park. No doubt about that. The entire Doppler family, along with Jim, Sarah, B.E.N. and Morph, were going to be enjoying themselves there for quite a bit of time, something that the whole damn lot of them were quite happy about.

Well, with more or less one exception…after quite a bit of play fighting and games that children are constantly playing with each other(such as hide and seek)among the Doppler children, lots of entertaining acts via shapeshifting for everyone to see performed by Morph, many pranks played on B.E.N. via power ring(he was never going to take it off, no matter what)by Jim and a long time of book reading and hand holding by Delbert and Amelia(the right hand holding the book and left hand holding the right hand in Delbert's case, and the other way around in Amelia's case), Morph was going to pull the trigger in terms of something he'd been plotting since before the trip to the park.

You see, having learned of the fact that Sunny was afraid of bees, and knowing that it would be only too easy to turn himself into one and fly about speedily enough so that the boy kept seeing bees, or it looked that way to him, instead of just one bee, he waited for the right moment, and soon enough, it presented itself, when Sunny said to his sisters: "Hey, you can all do what you want, but I've had enough games. I feel like getting some laughs at those power ring caused pranks that Jim's playing on B.E.N. all of a sudden. Don't know why, but I do."

So Morph, before Sunny could see him or get more than a few steps, quickly turned himself into a really big bee, and started flying around and about Sunny's face, causing the latter to cry out in fright: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! A BEE! GET IT AWAY FROM ME! HELP!"

Everyone was astonished, and Morph continued to zoom about so that, once the others came over to try and help him out, he'd already seen what appeared to be lots of bees flying around and about him, and in some cases, even onto and off of him, even though it was just that one single bee that Morph had transformed himself into.

"**NO! NOT MORE BEES!**" Sunny screamed, and no one could tell that it was just Morph disguised as a bee and making it look like there were many bees because of how fast it went and kept going, making sure to never be the least bit far from Sunny, who soon started crying because he was now afraid beyond description, and Morph didn't stop until it was clear no one was even given a chance to shoo the "bees" away and he would easily be able to fly away long enough to get out of sight and turn himself back to normal fast enough so that he could come over and act as if he didn't know what had happened.

Pretending to be surprised when he saw Amelia holding Sunny close to her, having picked him up off the ground and keeping him close to her chest as he continued to cry from the fear that was making a great deal of noise in his own due to a now pounding heart from that fear, Morph made noises to show he was confused, or to make everyone think he was, and Delbert then explained: "Sunny saw numerous bees flying about. They frightened him. Scared him very badly, indeed. They flew away before any of us could do much of anything, unfortunately."

"Lucky thing is, none of them are anywhere to be seen now, so my holding Sunny close while he recovers should see to the end of this ordeal. Where the bloody hell did they come from, anyway, though? I didn't see even one of them during this trip to the park until now." Amelia added.

Morph said: "Beats me! Beats me!" while laughing in his mind, and when it became clear that things weren't going to be enjoyable for much of anyone anymore after what had happened, Amelia said, the captain kind of part of her personality still intact even after all this time: "Come on, everyone. It's time to go home."

She put Sunny down as everyone put everything away and asked: "How are you feeling, Sunny?"

He replied: "A little better, I guess…thanks, mommy…" before wiping away what was left of his tears, suddenly seeing his mother's eyes wide open and asking: "Mommy? What's wrong?"

Amelia sighed and said: "You're sweating quite a bit from how much those bees frightened you, dear."

She then knelt down and whispered very softly into his ear: "And I'm afraid that you wet yourself from how terrified you were by those bees. When you get home, I suggest we get you washed up and then you lie down while watching your favorite scenes from your favorite DVDS to recover."

Sunny nodded and said: "Good advice." as he went red from embarrassment and did what he could to help his mother conceal his apiphobia-induced accident, and this was followed by everyone making their way home, absolutely unaware and indeed having no idea that Morph, while continuing to seem and act like he had nothing to do with Sunny's problem, snickered inside of his mind.

DAY: October 15th, 2019

LOCATION: Bronx Zoo, 2300 Southern Blvd, The Bronx, NY 10460

JERK: Ice Bat Making Frost

VICTIM: Chiroptophobic Kitana

It had been a wonderful trip to the Bronx Zoo for many, including all heroes from the "Mortal Kombat" universe, and all heroes from the "Treasure Planet" universe, as well.

But Frost was saying: "You guys keep on going. I'll catch up with the help of my ice powers. I just can't take my eyes off of these bats right now for some reason." when it was time for everyone to go back home.

"All right, but don't be TOO long. This place will only be open for so much longer, and you might be needed for something or other. You never know." Sub-Zero pointed out, and Frost then nodded: "Of course, sifu. By the way, none of you need to worry about Kitana. I can see her shadow just now. She must be finished making sure that everyone gets home without a problem like we're all going to."

"Thank you for letting us know." Sarah told Frost, and everyone else got moving, while Frost was thinking to herself: "This is perfect. By the time I pull the trigger, everyone else will have gone home, so no one's going to know what I'm intending to, and will, do to Kitana."

Just as everyone else was out of sight, Kitana asked: "Frost?" and Frost turned around and pretended to be surprised, saying: "Oh, hi there, Kitana! How did it go escorting those people to spots where they could get home much more easily than if they chose to go back home the same way they came here?"

"Quite nicely, thank you." Kitana replied. "But why are you still here? Didn't the others get moving? Weren't you going to be going with them while I took a fucking taxi?"

"Initially, yes, but that was before I saw what I'm now looking at here. I can't take my eyes off of them." Frost answered.

"Really? What are they?" Kitana asked. "See for yourself." Frost said as she motioned her hand towards the exhibit she was looking at, and once Kitana did so, she gasped and went pale as hell, falling backwards onto her ass as she went: "**BATS!**"

Frost then laughed and said: "Oh, yes, BATS! Just look at them go!" she said as she made bats out of her ice powers(mind you, she designed said ice bats in a way so that they would be neither seen nor heard by the real bats in the exhibit, no matter what they did, and she had, just as Kitana started to turn around, put a special, cool mist onto the front of the bat cage so that none of them would see or hear any of what was about to happen, and it would turn to nothingness after she left).

"AAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kitana screamed as they flew around her face, going into her hair many times and even ruining her long ponytail, in addition to tearing at her clothing.

"Ha, ha! Things sure are getting hairy around here, aren't they, princess?" Frost laughed as she then made her ice bats fly faster and more closely together all around the terrified Kitana's body, adding on: "Oh, yeah, we're going batshit crazy here! I mean, this fucking situation? This goddamn scenario? Shit, talk about batty! Those four words really do sum it the fuck up very nicely! You were petrified right the fuck off the bat, Kitana!"

"GET THEM OFF OF ME! GET THEM AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT, FROST! STOP! **STOP! THIS ISN'T FUNNY, DAMMIT!**" Kitana screamed in terror.

"Well, that actually depends on your fucking viewpoint." Frost stated. "I mean, the way that you became helpless with pure fright and absolute shock right off the bat. You blood really is running cold thanks to me. Especially since I've got the most perfect batting average ever. It's clearly only too, well, clear that you've got bats in the belfry here. A hair raising situation, to be sure, indeed."

"**HELP ME!**" Kitana wailed, feeling only too embarrassed that she cried for help, especially in the form of wailing, but she couldn't help herself. Not with how the one thing she feared, literally the only thing that scared her, was now making itself known, albeit in ice form, but in front of an exhibit with the real animals, all over the place within her immediate vicinity.

"Damn, this is just too damn cool for words. But chill the fuck out, Kitana. It's almost over. You're up to bat in terms of whether or not you can go through this without passing out. By the way, why the hell didn't you get out your steel fans to try and put an end to this before I could get anywhere, let alone this far, anyway? One would never think that someone could become paralyzed with fear that immediately."

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, FROST! I'LL GET YOU BACK BUT GOOD! SEE IF I DON'T!**" exploded Kitana, but then she gasped as she saw Frost's ice bats tearing open her outfit and the latter laughed: "HA! Talk about wardrobe malfunction. If clothes make the woman, then favorability isn't exactly on your side. Doesn't that just tear you up inside along with your clothing outside?"

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**" Kitana screamed, more scared than ever and indeed scared to pieces(kind of like her outfit had all but been torn to pieces by Frost's ice bats), and Frost put across: "So immobilized with pure fear, and under my control. BAT'S just awful, Kitana. At least for you. There's a double irony here…you got a laugh at Sonya's aquaphobia, and now I'm getting a laugh at your chiroptophobia, even though I also got a laugh at the former along with so many others despite how you were the one who caused it, and in me being the one to cause this, I am, in a way, making you pay for what you did to Sonya, even though that isn't my focus and she isn't friends with me, nor vice versa, even as I've also made my peace with her, and it'll never be anything more than that, let alone a good relationship with her, again, or vice versa. Oh, wait, shit, that's actually a quintuple irony. Sextuple irony, actually, since you're now the victim instead of the victimizer concerning this sort of shit."

Frost then made her bats go all the fuck over various parts of Kitana's body, said physical contact all over her happening all at once, and Kitana let out a howl that made it clear that she wasn't just scared beyond words or belief, but also that she had literally never been this afraid in her life, and just after she went white, everything went black for her, since she now passed out from how terrified she was.

Picking Kitana up after making her ice bats disappear and going over to her, Frost then used her ice powers to make a surfboard of ice which allowed her to fly through the air, as she designed it to, and once she'd left with Kitana in her arms, everything went back to normal, concerning the bat exhibit or otherwise.

As soon as Kitana had been placed on her bed in the room that belonged to her in the home in which she lived, Frost left and went to inform everyone who'd previously left the zoo(well, actually, just her fellow Earthrealm champions and the heroes from the "Treasure Planet" universe)that Kitana was currently asleep in her bedroom, so whatever might have been said or done involving her would have to wait until she was no longer asleep and had gotten out of bed fully awake(making sure to leave out the reason why Kitana was unconscious, of course, especially since, given how it really required a lot of fear for her to pass out, Kitana might easily wake up and remember it as a nightmare, the way that she'd never been this close to or attacked this much by any form of the one thing that scared her, something Frost knew only too damn well and was delighted about, given how it would favor her so).

After she did so, she went to where she lived and specifically into her own bedroom, and, after closing the door and coating all four walls with ice that she designed to block out any and all kinds of sounds which would dissipate once she was done gloating and laughing about how she scared Kitana so damn badly, doing much the same to her ceiling, as well, she began the said laughter and boasting on one hell of a blatant-ass, over the top kind of level like no one would believe, and for so long that I can't go into any of it, especially since I now have to end this part.

DAY: October 17th, 2019

LOCATION: The Doppler Residence

JERK: Force Feeder Sonya Blade

VICTIM: Arachnophobic Captain Amelia Smollett Doppler

Sonya had recently become jealous of Amelia due to the fact that she had a husband who she wanted just as much as he wanted her, whereas the reason that she wasn't married was because she didn't have the feelings for Johnny Cage that he did for her, and so had to put up with his constant attempts to become her boyfriend when she, despite her gratitude for how he saved her when she was helpless in that pool, still had it so that his crush on her was unreciprocated.

Amelia had come across someone who had feelings for her which were plenty reciprocated, though this took a while to show itself in her case and in Delbert's, and as such, was luckier than she was in terms of love interests(I mean, when someone has a one-sided crush on you and never gets the message that the feeling isn't mutual, and in the meantime, you never find someone who you do want and who wants you just as much, your luck isn't exactly the best one could hope for).

Thus, Sonya decided to make it so that she would torture Amelia in two different ways and have it so that she was the lucky one because she was performing the torture that she'd enjoy every last second of, while Amelia was the hapless one because of how her fear was going to be forced at her in a very brutal, and ironic, way.

Making her way over to the Doppler residence from where she lived, she knocked on the door and was really hoping it'd be Delbert who answered…and she was not disappointed, as it was indeed him.

"Oh, Sonya! What a delightful surprise!" Delbert said, and Sonya nodded before telling him: "Indeed, doctor! I'm visiting because I'm thinking of making something great for your wife…a special kind of cake. Remember how I served you and her that special make-up breakfast alongside Johnny Cage and Frost? Well, lately I've been thinking a lot about baking, most likely because of the commendation I got for that along with the other two, and I thought I'd give it a try at making this treat for Amelia. Be sure to let her know I'm here but that I have a surprise for her that I'm putting together in the kitchen, so that she won't enter it and be startled to see me in the middle of it at the same time as me being startled and disappointed that she ruined the surprise."

"Of course! Thank you, Sonya. This is very thoughtful of you! Although, I don't know if my dear wife is home or not, but I'll make sure that she won't see where you are despite making sure she knows you've come here. She'll just love the surprise, I just know it." Delbert said, nodding happily.

"She'll love it so much that it's scary." Sonya told him and was thinking in her mind: "_Damn, Delbert, for such a smart guy who's so good at astrology and just as constantly studious and strategic, you sure are easy to lie to. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…_"

Delbert chuckled and, after glancing around carefully to make sure that Amelia was nowhere to be seen, led Sonya into the kitchen and showed her what she would need for making cakes, and knew that Sonya could quickly think up what she was meaning to make, which she both could and would.

So, upon thanking Delbert and, after he left the kitchen, immediately collecting the ingredients in the kitchen for everything she would need for Amelia's "special cake" and keeping in mind how she would shape them and make them look in terms of what she meant them to be once they were done, Sonya got to work immediately and thought to herself: "_I am such a bitch. All this effort in giving Amelia terror and torture disguised as a treat at the same damn time over jealousy matters. But I can't help but love it. The screams and tears I'm going to elicit from Amelia are going to be so fucking priceless. Yeah, puss, you're luckier than me in some ways, but you'll soon learn that I'm luckier than you in others…the very hard way._"

After a time, Sonya had finished her malicious masterpieces, and, as soon as she'd taken them out of the oven and they'd cooled enough so that they were still hot, but wouldn't burn anyone's mouth, Amelia or otherwise, she said in her brain: "_I did it! Now all I need to do is find a way to catch Amelia completely off guard, and then it's showtime._"

As if on cue, she heard Amelia's footsteps as the one taking them called: "Sonya? It's been quite a bit of time! Can you hear me? Is it okay if I come and see this special cake treat surprise you made for me yet?"

Acting fast, she ran over to where she had heard them and, upon seeing Amelia face to face, Sonya made it so that the surprised felid had no time to say anything before her blinding blow kiss attack move was used on her and she was then knocked out by one of her attacker's kali sticks.

When Amelia woke up, she was lying on the floor in the basement of her home, and also looked up to see a familiar face sporting a cruel grin.

Realizing that it was Sonya and that the blonde bombshell was kneeling down in front of her between her legs with a giant tray in her left hand, she snarled: "Sonya Blade, I don't know what the bloody hell the meaning of this is, but…OWWWWW!"

"Shut up, fleabag." Sonya said. "You have it better than me in a lot of ways. Like how the hell your feelings for your husband, who, by the way, doesn't know you're here due to how the fuck I knocked you out at a time when, as I could tell, he was taking your brats out on a walk while leaving you in charge of things when you made it clear that was how you wanted it after he got that idea and asked you about it, were very returned, indeed, and vice versa to the extreme, as well."

Sonya continued after letting go of Amelia's hair: "You know, as opposed to how, even as my gratitude for his help when I fell into that pool due to Kitana's carelessness is never going to cease to exist, I don't have the same damn feelings for Johnny that he fucking has for me, and no matter how much I make that clear, he just won't accept it. Furthermore, you're still in your first life, instead of having been killed by Tarkata or in any other way even when the best possible chance one could have against said ill-ass fate and everything like it wasn't enough. You might have gotten hurt bad on that voyage back in your original universe, but you didn't die from it."

Sonya's vicious, nastiness laden tone of voice kept the usually tough, fearless and assertive Amelia silent, as did the less than friendly look on the former's face.

"Nor were you ever put under a spell or made to look like some things about you were so when they weren't in reality. But those are the ways in which YOU are luckier than ME. Just like there were never any bludgeons in logic or hallucinations or any of that other crap dealt to you back when you were fictional. Became a happy family woman and everything. But now your luck runs out. Because this is where I'm the luckier one, as I'm not on the business end of what you're about to go through. See this tray in my left hand?" Sonya went on.

Looking up at it, Amelia then said: "Yes. What does that have to do with anything? And why do you have it with you, for that matter?"

"Simple." Sonya replied. "You remember how the hell you were told you about that 'special cake treat surprise' I was making for you? Well, here it is. They aren't what cakes are generally believed to look like, but they're made of the same stuff in the best way. You'll really find them to be quite a scream as they make their down one at a time."

When Amelia saw Sonya using her right hand to take down one of the cakes, she saw that it looked EXACTLY like a big black widow spider, even though it was actually devil's food cake with just as great chocolate frosting and a small amount of vanilla frosting for the red hourglass, but Amelia couldn't think of it that way.

Not with how she was now terrified and going ironically white from what she was seeing, and Sonya said: "Open wide, scaredy cat." while her eyes did exactly what Sonya wanted her mouth to do, quite hilariously enough.

While Amelia almost never showed a drop of fear, she had not only never been this terrified and frightened in her life, and she did what she could to keep her face as far away from the chocolate black widow cake as possible, though Sonya grabbed her nose upon seeing that she had clamped her mouth shut and said: "Oh, no. I put a lot of effort into these cakes. I made them just for you. You WILL eat them. I am not taking no for an answer, cat bitch."

Once Amelia had no choice but to open her mouth due to needing to breathe, Sonya promptly slammed the chocolate black widow cake into it, and Amelia had to chew in order to make sure of it that she wouldn't choke or be unable to take in air or anything similar, and once she'd gulped it down and started hearing her heart racing like mad due to how afraid she was of these cakes, in the ultimate irony, thanks to how Sonya had made sure they looked just like various spiders, that same Sonya grinned maliciously upon hearing said tachycardia.

She also took a hold of the next cake, which looked JUST like a brown recluse spider, even though it was actually coffee cake with coffee flavored frosting, and said as Amelia's eyes opened even wider than they had before(if that was possible): "Seconds helpings, space kitty."

"No…" Amelia managed to gasp despite how full of pure fear her heart was, and as said heart started pounding at an even faster rate, Sonya grabbed her hair once more and pulled it again, and, following Amelia going: "AAAAGGHHH!" her torturer looked at her angrily and said: "EAT. I'm not telling you again."

Refusing to yield, Amelia shook her head, so Sonya pinched one of her ears to distract her from what she was trying to resist and, as Amelia was caught by surprise thanks to said pinching, going: "OW!" Sonya went for the throat, figuratively and literally, as she rammed the brown recluse coffee cake into Amelia's mouth, and once more, the feline captain did not have a choice, so she chewed and swallowed as quickly as she could before gasping: "Stop it, Sonya!"

"No way." Sonya told her before taking a vanilla cake off of the tray, which was the angel's food and vanilla frosting cake equivalent of the black widow cake, right down to how it was the same size as that and the coffee cake and icing brown recluse one, Sonya having made sure of it that it looked PRECISELY like a white spider.

"Sonya…I don't want any more, and I'm terrified of spiders…" Amelia protested. "You're ruining an otherwise perfectly good pastime for me here. I'm helpless with fear and if you keep this up, I could vomit for God only knows how long not just from too much cake, but from what they look like and what that means, as well."

"Captain, ma'am," Sonya said before grabbing Amelia's neck, giving it a quick squeeze and causing her to have to open her mouth for a sudden need for extra oxygen, followed by how, once she'd taken in said oxygen and then exhaled, Sonya smashed the white spider cake into her cat victim's mouth.

Sonya subsequently said as Amelia was yet again forced to chew and gulp down the cake: "I missed the damn part where that's my fucking problem. Now less talking and more eating."

Amelia would really be enjoying all these varied flavors of the best kind of cake if it weren't for how she wasn't hungry and was being force-fed, and with the objects looking like the only thing in the universe that she truly feared, no less.

"Dammit, Sonya, if you keep this up, my stomach will explode!" Amelia shouted. "Not if you fucking puke." Sonya replied, and then she took the next cake, one that looked identical to a tarantula and was a mixture of marble cake, vanilla cake, chocolate cake and frosting that was a mixture of all three of the flavors I just mentioned, and Amelia was now trembling in fright.

Able to tell that Amelia, despite how her now even faster heartbeat was not to the point where she was at risk for a heart attack, was still, if possible, even further scared out of her mind, Sonya pushed the latest of spider cakes at Amelia's mouth and informed her: "Now we get to the next one, which is quite the great blend made to look like a tarantula's body. This was harder to do than the others, but I managed it."

"STOP!" Amelia yowled, also going ruby red with embarrassment due to how she very rarely showed so much as a drop of fear, but was now looking and sounding like the world's biggest fraidy cat, and she added on: "Sonya, if you didn't have me trapped, I would cause you an even worse injury than that black eye I gave you when you first visited this new version of the Doppler residence basement!"

"But I do have you trapped," Sonya said, "and furthermore, it might not be in the form of being shackled down or tied up or any of that other shit, but it's just as effective, the way that I'd push you down real hard if you even attempted to get up and/or attack me. Now shut the fuck up and eat your tarantula cake."

Amelia once more tried to resist, but Sonya pinched her other ear, and after Amelia was diverted from her attempts to hold Sonya off thanks to this while going: "AGH!" Sonya swiftly stuffed the tarantula cake into Amelia's mouth, and the now profusely sweating Amelia was, in spite of how tough and brave and strong she was, on the verge of crying from the petrified state she was in, even as, if it were only pain, she would have been able to cope with it and not even begin to react in that way or anything similar…after all, pain was nothing new to her.

But she was now too afraid to not be on the verge of that, the way that she'd just been shown four big "spiders" and then had them forcibly fed to her by the envious, impulsive, aggressive and hotheaded Earthrealm champion who'd made them and had her trapped on her back and the floor alike.

"Ah, so now I really fucking have you in my clutches." Sonya smiled as she then took a cake which she made sure looked every single last little bit like a goliath bird eating spider and put across: "Next from this tray, we've got quite the whopper in more ways than one. Cats eat birds, or at least a lot of them do, just like the goliath bird eating spider I've modeled this next cake off of do. So it'll be pretty damn interesting to see how you react to this particular cake."

After she lightly bopped Amelia's chin with her forearm, she capitalized on her now open mouth, which was the result of said chin bopping, and drove this next spider cake into her mouth, and this caused Amelia to simultaneously cry and puke, from fear in both cases and from what effect all that cake had had only her body in the latter case.

Jumping back so that none of Amelia's vomit would get on any part of her, Sonya watched with glee as Amelia managed to push herself up as all of the spider cakes Sonya forced her to eat came flying out of her stomach and onto the floor, and by the time that Amelia was no longer puking, vomit covered a good portion of the area of the floor she had been lying on previously.

Gasping to get her breath back and standing still as so that her heart would get back to its normal rate, all while ignoring the sweat and tears that were presenting themselves to her, Amelia, once able to speak again, looked to Sonya with a furious, well, look on her face and then snarled: "The first chance that I get, you evil bitch, I'm going to push you into the nearest lake or pool that I see."

"As if you'll even catch me off guard in any place, let alone have a chance to even start to push me towards any kind of place like that." Sonya told her as she walked away and started ascending the stairs. "Your family should be home soon. A shame I can't be around to see them go ballistic and make you feel like a helpless kit with the way they'll be comforting you to an over the top extent in a just as over the top way. But this evens things out. You've got a husband whose feelings for you are reciprocated and vice versa along with the said family, but I'm feeling fine and have never undergone a force-feeding, and that's just one of the things that makes it so that the aforementioned evening out is made so by how fortune has just disfavored you and favored me considerably more than before I thought this scheme up."

"You do realize that they are going to want to annihilate you like I do once they learn of what happened and who did it to me." Amelia told her just before falling over on her side and feeling really awful in the aftermath of her ordeal, and Sonya said: "Yeah, but so let you and them want to. None of you would be able to even working together." as she then left the basement door open while walking towards the door that led outside of the Doppler residence.

But Sonya knew that the way that Amelia was vomiting and would feel so awful that she passed out, plus how she'd wake up with a headache, would, without a doubt, cause her to forget what happened as to how she got into her present state, especially with how she would be given much needed comfort and soothing from her family and get lost in the thankful, relieved and relaxed bliss, saw to it that she was unlikely to realize that it had been forced on her by that same Sonya.

So she made her way home and felt glad that, while Amelia was the one who had it better than her in terms of family and happy endings before being brought into the real world, as well as the one still in her first life, she was the one who was currently feeling fine, able to tolerate the romance problems she faced with much frustration better and wasn't the victim like she was when she was "accidentally" pushed into that pool by Kitana just a day over two weeks ago.

By this point, a single fact was certain…there were going to be multiple further instances in which one of the heroes did this to another one of them, and the only question was how long it would last before they all went at it and things became funny, scary, inappropriate and uproarious all at the same time.

CHAPTER 1 IS DONE

Okay, how was this for a start?

I hope epic and rad.

Anyway, I'd like ratings and reviews, please, but more than this, I would like some ideas of who should victimize who on what day, in what place and using what means in the next chapter.

Fill in the list of parts in the same way I did in this story for your answers. You know…

DAY: (enter the day in which it all happens in October of 2019, since stories like this can be best connected with Halloween, whether they are written before, during or after Halloween)

LOCATION: (don't JUST put in where the jerk is doing his or her cruel joke on the hapless victim in New York City, but also be sure to give specifics like location and what's part of it all)

JERK: (insert the one using someone's fear to play a mean joke on that someone and give them a special name for what kind of way they're doing their nasty prank in the style you read about in this chapter)

VICTIM: (insert the unfortunate individual who's being trapped by what they fear, and choose what fear they've got in the form of writing the scientific phobia name for it, again, in the way you read it in this chapter)

Anyhow, whatever is requested will be presented in the next damn chapter!


End file.
